For The Last Time You Will Kiss My Lips
by FinalFantasyHearts-Rinsaito
Summary: ONE SHOT. Edward/ Bella.For arguments sake, what if, on that day when Bella had just arrived in Forks, Washington, she was killed by Eric's car? What would Edward do, when he realised he was just that fraction of a second too late to save her?


For The Last Time You Will Kiss My Lips

Author's note: One Shot. Edward/Bella.

For arguments sake, what if, on that day when Bella had just arrived in Forks, Washington, she was killed by Eric's car? What would Edward do, when he realised he was just that fraction of a second too late to save her?

Bella stood next to her Chevy, her ipod headphones safely in her ears. All she wanted to do was disappear-she could feel the eyes of many of her new classmates on her. Not daring to look around, too anxious about catching someone's eye. Even with her new 'friends' she didn't feel comfortable enough to have them constantly staring at her.

She looked up for a moment, staring unseeingly ahead. Cooper hair caught at the edges of her vision and her eyes focused. Edward Cullen stood across the parking lot from her, with his brother and sister-Alice and Jasper, was it? She couldn't help but absently think how lovely he looked. He really was beautiful, but he hated her. She knew that much. What she didn't know was why...

He looked up at her suddenly. Catching her gaze trained on him and scowled at her. She looked down at her feet, fiddling with her music and changing the song to distract herself. He was watching her. Well, more like wishing he had lasers for eyes. Her finger tips grazed the buttons and she heard Good Charlotte. That was good. Something from her old life, something to remind her of her mother. Of home.

_There's no destination, no maps to guide you. What do you know, it doesn't matter-we all end up the same._

Bella smiled to herself. Something normal. Nothing strange like the Cullens, the children from forks, the constant cloud, the lack of her mother. Nothing like that. Anything but there. Please, someone. Anything but where she was.

She opened her eyes again, her eyelashes getting distinctly in her vision and noticed that Edward Cullen was still looking at her. Only for a moment. He turned to his sister-Alice and began to talk.

She sighed, maybe part of her wanted him to stare, she herself was fascinated by the boy. The porcelain skin, the dark eyes which changed colour. Everything. Bu,t it wasn't any of her business. She wasn't part of Forks, Washington and she never would be. She didn't want to be. Yes, she had told her mother she wanted to live with her father, but that didn't mean she liked Forks too much. It reminded her of being young, or being weak. Maybe, she still was. She didn't want to admit that she missed the security of youth. Being seventeen wasn't easy.

She pushed herself away from the cars body work she had been leaning on, turning towards the High school after checking her watch. Almost time for school. Biology. She really didn't think she wanted to sit through another lesson of Edward Cullen's melodrama. Stretching like a cat after staying in the same position so long, in order to get the feeling back into her muscles, she picked up her bag from the cab of the truck. She turned in time to see a car.

Screeching towards her, turning. A frantic pale faced boy in the driver's seat. It was too fast for her to even blink. The last things she heard were the screech of worn tyres and Edward Cullen shouting. Too late.

The car smashed into her side with an impact that threw her back against her own car. Then the screaming started. She lay motionless on the tarmac, her impact had dented her truck. Blood pooled around her, she blinked, trying to move her muscles and finding she could not. Blood cascaded down her forehead, blinding her. Brilliant, scarlet blood. She coughed feebly, the motion sending spiral of pain through her chest and making her splutter. Blood trickled down her lips, she could only feel the pain, her vision was blurred and the black was eating away at the edges of her vision.

"Look!" someone screamed, vaguely Bella thought is sounded very like Jessica.

"She's, like, impaled," shouted another voice as people crowded around. _More like vultures, _she thought to herself mildly, if only the would be quiet.

Then Edward was there-she could tell. A silence descended on the student as he shouted for someone to find a doctor. He sounded like he was crying, choking on his words. Probably not. He gagged and Bella wanted to just disappear, he couldn't even bare to look at her when she had been hit by a car...then again, she probably wouldn't want to see herself now.

"Bella.." the sound was so low that she could have sworn it wasn't Edward's voice, but it was. Gently he touched the side of her face which she could feel wasn't covered in blood. Brushing her cheekbone lightly with his fingertips he lingered with his hand resting there. Something cool against her burning skin, she felt like her blood was jumping in her veins-desperate to escape her.

Suddenly she could picture things beneath her eyelids. Edward gasped at the same time. Could he see these things too?

Smiling faces, Jacob Black and his father, a pack of wolves, a house made from sheer glass, Edward's sister-Rosalie sitting on a small chair, looking desperate. Blood. She could hear the howling of wolves and then Jacob changing from a boy to a beast-a large shaggy wolf.

Bella could feel the breeze on her face, smell the ocean. A cliff. She could see Edward, her with Edward. A love story beyond anything she could describe. A child, a beautiful child. Hers.

Such a shame she would miss it all...

_These are the chronicles of life and death, and everything between. These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they seem. You come into this world, and you go out just the same. Today could be the best day of your life, today could be the worst day of your life. Today could be the last day of your life._


End file.
